


with or without you

by skj



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, diverges after s3 finale, jake is in hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skj/pseuds/skj
Summary: She’d never wanted to fail a test so badly in her life.And 3 minutes later, in true Amy Santiago fashion, she passed all 5.If Jake was here she’d be fine. She’d tell him and they’d both be happy and everything would be fine.But Jake wasn’t here, he was in some dumb town God knows where, hiding from a man that wanted to kill him. And nothing was fine.oramy finds out she’s pregnant while jake is in witness protection.





	with or without you

**Author's Note:**

> this gets sad yall. this idea popped into my head, and since i’m only capable of writing angst, this is what you get

When Jake’s smile fell after he hung up the phone that fateful night at Shaw’s, Amy knew something was wrong. She went over to him, but, with stone cold eyes, Jake shook his head at her before going over to Holt. He said something, and the Captain’s face melted into the exact steely demeanor that was currently on Jake’s. They left together without saying a word, but Jake caught Amy’s lips in a chaste kiss and sorrowful eyes before stepping into the night. 

He didn’t go home that night. Amy went over and banged on his door to open up until a neighbor came out and shushed her. Still determined, Amy pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked his lock. When she stepped in, she took a look around and saw it completely desolate. 

Amy was confused, to say the least. She went home that night really worried for Jake. She didn’t know what to make of the situation, but she knew he was probably in trouble. 

The next morning when she walked into the precinct, there was a strange hush in the bullpen, which was rare. 

At the morning briefing, it only got more suspicious when Sarge asked Rosa, Charles, Gina, and her to stay behind. Her questions were soon answered, though, when Jake and Captain Holt stepped into the room wearing what she could only describe as undercover clothes. 

The next few minutes were a blur. She heard the words “death threats” and “Witness Protection,” and her eyes filled with tears. She was still sitting there in shock after everyone had left when Jake came up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

They were kissing, all passion, hot and fast, and Amy could tell it was a goodbye kiss. So many emotions filled the kiss and before she knew it, Jake was pulling away and following Captain Holt out of the briefing room. 

She took one last look at him as he got into the elevator and looked over his shoulder at her one last time. 

Terry sent Amy home, and she spent the rest of the day in pyjamas, watching Die Hard (it truly was awful) and vomiting, though she didn’t think much of it, chalking it up to some form of grief. 

It was about a week later, when she had been waking up nauseous for days in a row, when she started to get suspicious. 

Everyone in the precinct was giving her some space to cope, but she could still smell them as if they were breathing down her neck. One day, she correctly identified Charles’ new aftershave from across the room. 

And then there was the crying. Amy didn’t think herself an emotional person, but she had been going home every night and crying herself to sleep over Jake’s situation. 

The morning two weeks after Jake had left, she looked at the calendar on her fridge and noticed the little red dot that she had marked once in every month had passed almost 3 weeks ago and she had been so distraught she didn’t notice. 

If she were anyone else, she wouldn’t think much of it. But Amy’s period, like the rest of her, was very much punctual. 

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together, and in a blink, Amy was in line at the drugstore with one pregnancy test of every brand and a half gallon jug of water.

She chugged the water on her way to work and once there, waited until she couldn’t wait anymore. She snuck off to Babylon with 5 tests hidden in various places in her blazer. 

She’d never wanted to fail a test so badly in her life. 

And 3 minutes later, in true Amy Santiago fashion, she passed all 5. 

If Jake was here she’d be fine. She’d tell him and they’d both be happy and everything would be fine. 

But Jake wasn’t here, he was in some dumb town God knows where, hiding from a man that wanted to kill him. And nothing was fine. 

Her suppressed cries eventually turned into loud sobs that she thought no one would hear until Gina came rushing in, asking what was wrong. 

Amy didn’t need to answer. 5 positive pregnancy tests lay scattered around her, and Gina was wrapping her in a rare hug, just as shocked as Amy. 

Amy’s thoughts were running a mile a minute. Her baby daddy was in Witness Protection and she didn’t know when (or if) he would be back. She was alone, so terribly alone. And what if she had the baby while Jake was gone and he came back with a girlfriend? A wife? No one knew how long he would be gone and right now, it felt like forever. 

“Don’t tell. Please,” Amy choked out in between sobs. 

Gina squeezed her tighter and whispered in her ear, “I won’t, I promise.”

Weeks passed, and Gina became the partner role of the pregnancy. She went to all the ultrasounds with Amy, took her shopping when her pants would no longer button closed, and held her when she cried about Jake not being able to know. 

And Gina was the only one who knew. No one ever suspected a thing until Amy woke up too late one day and blearily threw on one of the shirts that she had cordoned off because it would make her growing bump too obvious. By the time she realized her mistake, she was walking into the bullpen and all eyes turned on her. 

She froze in her spot, looking at everyone gawking at her. Rosa’s normally steely demeanor had melted into a sympathetic frown. Gina looked panicked, because she knew her secret was no longer that. 

Somewhere, she heard a pencil drop and lastly, she made eye contact with Boyle, who looked as shocked as though someone had come into the bullpen naked, painted as The Starry Night completely in semen (it happened once and they agreed to never talk about it).

Terry came out of Holt’s office to see what was the matter and then breathed a soft “Oh, Amy.”

After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence the Sergeant said “Santiago, would you join me in the captain’s office?”

And so Amy sat, tearfully explaining the whole situation. Terry knew what it meant, so he took her off active duty and gave her fewer hours (and although it was against protocol, he paid her as though she was working full hours. Raising a baby, especially with out the father, was not cheap).

As the weeks passed, so did Amy’s hope. With every day she marked off her calendar, she grew steadily less confident that Jake would be home in time for the baby’s birth. 

She hated the special treatment she got around the precinct. People would pull out her chairs and get her coffee (decaf) and speak to her very softly. She was Amy Santiago for crying out loud. She could handle herself. She was tough as nails. 

Yet the nights she spent crying herself to sleep hugging a pillow wishing it was Jake said otherwise. The mornings when she craved a smoke so badly she could feel it in her toes said otherwise. The days she spent stumbling around with dark circles under her eyes said otherwise. 

She carried on like that for a few months, supported by Gina and Rosa and barely scraping by. 

Then one day she got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Ames.”

She let out a gasp so loud and tears immediately escaped her eyes. 

“Jake?” she cried. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

So many things raced through her head, so many things she wanted to tell him. 

“I don’t have much time. But I need help.”

The next few minutes were a flurry of Amy taking notes and more and more people gathering around her desk trying to hear what was happening. At the end of the phone call, Jake had to hang up abruptly, and the couple barely got to exchange their first “I love you”s since Jake had left. 

Amy set the phone down and burst into tears. She was immediately surrounded by Gina and Rosa giving her hugs and doting on her. They told her it was for the best that she didn’t tell him over the phone, as it would have only distracted him. 

And so the crew set course to Florida. After hours and hours of driving, they finally crossed the city limits to the little town where Holt and Jake were in hiding. 

Amy couldn’t decide how she felt. On one hand she was excited to see the love of her life for the first time in 6 months. She had been dreaming of this moment since he left. She imagined an impassioned kiss where he picked her up and spun her around and everyone around them cheered. Now, she realized that would probably be difficult with an 8 month baby bump between them. 

And then of course there was the elephant in the room. She was really worried about his reaction. There were so many possibilities, each more worrisome than the last. 

After a few minutes, she decided that the only way she would find out was to face it head on. 

When they pulled into the Fun World, Amy thought she might burst from nervousness. She saw Jake and Holt coming out of the building and everyone started pouring out of the van. She stayed behind a minute longer. 

As she watched Jake greet everyone enthusiastically, it really hit her how much she missed him. It took every ounce of her self control not to jump out of the van and tackle him into a bone-crushing hug. 

Amy saw Jake look around inquisitively and she knew he was looking for her. The rest of the detectives pointed toward the van and, with a smile on his face, he set off in her direction.

Well it’s now or never, Amy thought, as she climbed out of the van. 

They made blissful eye contact for the first time in half a year and smiled as though no one was watching. 

And then Jake noticed her abdomen. It wasn’t hard to miss, and although she was smaller than average, she was still eight months pregnant. She wasn’t hiding it. 

His face went lax with confusion and he looked back up at her. There was no doubt it was his—she was much too big for it to have happened in the 6 months he was gone. 

He stopped in his tracks and they both started tearing up; Amy took a step forward and whispered, “Jake...”

He rushed toward her and took her in his arms, both of them hugging the other as if they would never be able to again; Jake cried harder than he ever had in his life.

“Oh my god, Ames, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he gasped. 

“You’re here, you’re finally here,” Amy said in reply. 

At some point they stopped sobbing and calmed down to sniffles, and Jake took her swollen stomach in his hands and whispered, “How far along are you?”

To which Amy replied: “8 months.” 

This set Jake on a wave of fresh sobs, and he kissed her softly through the tears. 

“2 months while I was still there. How did we not figure it out?” he asked. 

“A lot of times if you’re not expecting it, your body represses symptoms and you don’t find out until you’re 3 months in.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you,” he cried.

“But you’re here now. You’re here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive off of feedback!!


End file.
